


It Came from the Trees [PodFic]

by Aleandri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Autism Spectrum, Character Study, Coming of Age, Current Timeline is 2014 & Beyond, Disabled Character, Faerie Culture, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic Stiles, Multi, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45+ Hours, Podfic Length: 47 Hours, Restored Edition: September 2018, Sexuality spectrum, Slow Build, Social Commentary Disguised as Metaphors, Tangled Web of Mysteries, Therianthropics & Mythical Beings Registration Act, Werewolf Culture, Young Derek, long podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/pseuds/Aleandri
Summary: Writer's Summary:Stiles moves from the shiny, fast paced lifestyle of Los Angeles to the foggy, sleepy town of Beacon Hills so his dad can become the new sheriff. Newly fifteen, he does his best to finish out his freshmen year of high school (by staying under the radar) when he suddenly becomes the Beyoncé of the Supernatural community. And, without much prompting on his part, he ends up catching the eye of one of the most prominent Werewolf families in all of North America. It literally all starts with a stuffed animal(s).Reader's Summary:Y'aaaaallllllll- It's got it ALLLLLL! Werewolves vs Werecats. Hags that may be witches that may just be weird old ladies with pet pigs. Unnaturally-attractive teenagers making dubious life choices that could set-off an International War between Humans and Supernaturals. Intrigue! Romance! Horror! Slow Burn! Family/Pack bonding!***To Date: 19 of 28 Chapters recorded - totaling 47+ hours of storytelling so far!***





	1. Main Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatshouldntbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshouldntbe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it came from the trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009967) by [whatshouldntbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshouldntbe/pseuds/whatshouldntbe). 



> This is a Podfic (audio Book) of a story by whatshouldntbe. Please remember to go to the writer's original work to leave them Kudos and Comments, as well.

**Welcome to the Podfic of 'It Came from the Trees' by whatshouldntbe.**

_Because the story that this Podfic is based upon is ~ L O N G ~ (currently at 577,212 words) and also still a Work in Progress, the recordings will be broken up into more manageable lengths of recording batches, and posted as I complete them. I estimate each batch will be ~4-7 hours each._

_Because the recording will be posted in groups, and not on a schedule, each new posting will be listed as a New Chapter on the Work, so that those of you Following/Subscribed will get a notification for each Update._

_This Main Chapter (#1) will include all the latest updates, for ease of access._

* * *

 

With all that said, I am *SUPER-EXCITED* to have permission from **whatshouldntbe** to record this story! It's an amazing and EPIC work with well-thought-out characters and inclusivity that I could read FOREVER. I'm sure those of you who haven't had a chance to read or listen yet will be drawn in by the fantastic storytelling! Please remember, if you are enjoying the story, let the writer know by leaving Kudos and Comments on their Work (linked to this Podfic).

 

**To Date: 19 of 28 existing Chapters recorded.**

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters One, Two, and Three Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Four & Five Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Six & Seven Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Eight & Nine Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Ten & Eleven Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Twelve & Thirteen Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Fourteen & Fifteen Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Sixteen & Seventeen Embedded MP3 (Below):

'It Came from the Trees' Chapters Eighteen & Nineteen Embedded MP3 (Below):

For **Mobile Device Users** : The Embedded MP3 Players aren't available on AO3 Mobile yet, but the Link below will take you to my Dropbox MP3 player for easy Streaming:

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 1, 2, 3 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/gvh58xynjfdljdr/ICFTT-%20Ch.%201%2C2%2C3%20-%202%3A3%3A19%2C%205.51%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 4 & 5 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jhn3qw92vnokzic/ICFTT%28c%29-%20Ch%204%2C%205%20-%202%3A4%3A19%2C%206.44%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 6 & 7 MP3 Link ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0ssrvni39cy96ae/ICFTT-%20Ch%206%20%26%207%20-%202%3A6%3A19%2C%204.58%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 8 & 9 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/l3der2zo365o4p8/ICFTT-%20Ch.%208%20%26%209%20-%202%3A10%3A19%2C%204.22%20AM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 10 & 11 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4thmcr9f82b2j0k/ICFTT%20Ch.%2010%20%26%2011%20-%202%3A17%3A19%2C%209.07%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 12 & 13 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jxjdqclbobcghax/ICFTT%20Ch.%2012%20%2613%20-%202%3A23%3A19%2C%204.15%20AM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 14 & 15 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/lmxupwxx4wig1gx/ICFTT%20Ch.%2014%20%26%2015%20-%203%3A9%3A19%2C%203.31%20AM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 16 & 17 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9frl5w8f1m2i5u7/ICFTT%20Ch.%2016%20%26%2017%20-%203%3A18%3A19%2C%201.33%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

'It Came from the Trees' [Ch. 18 & 19 MP3 Link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/6j79sxlla9wyx0f/ICFTT%20Ch.%2018%2619%20-%204%3A2%3A19%2C%202.13%20AM.mp3?dl=0)

I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I do! Thanks for listening.

~Aleandri


	2. Podfic Ch. 4 & 5 Added

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Four and Five of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

 

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the_ _story!_

_~Aleandri_


	3. Podfic Ch. 6 & 7 Added

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Six and Seven of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

 

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the_ _story!_

_~Aleandri_


	4. Podfic Ch. 8 & 9 Added

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Eight and Nine of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

 

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the_ _story!_

_~Aleandri_


	5. Podfic Ch. 10 & 11 Added

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Ten and Eleven of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_~Aleandri_

 


	6. Podfic Ch. 12 & 13 Added

 

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Twelve and Thirteen of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_**-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-** _

 

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

~Aleandri


	7. Podfic Ch. 14 & 15 Added

 

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Fourteen and Fifteen of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_~Aleandri_


	8. Podfic Ch. 16 & 17 Added

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_~Aleandri_


	9. Podfic Ch. 18 & 19 Added

*****This is a Notification that Chapter Eighteen and Nineteen of this Podfic have now been added to CHAPTER 1*****

 

_-Please return to Chapter One (Main Page) of the Work to see and listen to the recently added Chapters-_

 

_Thanks for Listening_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the_ _story!_

_~Aleandri_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Podfic of a story by whatshouldntbe. Please remember to go to the writer's original work to leave them Kudos and Comments, as well.


End file.
